


5 Times When the Peridexis Refrained From Interaction (And 5 Times It Didn't)

by S_M_F (Autistic_Ace)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Also Nita only appears Once in this I am proud of myself., And many sad endings, Don't copy to another site, In which there are many OCs, Look when you are a sentient magic whose friends are ALL going to die, Singlemind-on-groupmind violence. :(, Suicide mention, This has been my TEDTalk, Yes I edited and reordered the fic., You gotta be a little snarkass or you're just sad all the time!, and who only came into existence to fight Death, character introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Ace/pseuds/S_M_F
Summary: There are many,manykinds of wizards in the worlds, and many ways in which to interact with wizardry...These are some of the highlights.
Kudos: 11





	5 Times When the Peridexis Refrained From Interaction (And 5 Times It Didn't)

1\. When the Pullulus had first been unleashed, when the worlds were newly-made, and death, the peridexis was at a loss for how to help against something that suppressed its very functions, its ability to connect with Life.

(Ultimately, the Lone Power had decided the Pullulus was too much for even It at the time, rendering that particular struggle pointless - but even knowing the tool existed did not help when fighting against it a second time.)

2\. Liorissa, while without wizardry, thought herself to be very much in love with it, and thus did her best to live by the Oath. Every day, she went out and improved one thing about the small corner of her world that she could influence, and every day, she asked for some word in return.

(One of her neighbors - and, out of Time, one of the Powers - called her a 'Tragedy in Motion'. The peridexis, for its part, was just confused, and left Liorissa to her Work.)

3\. Bran, the son of a king, was one of the few times wizardry itself ever embodied. A natural reservoir of power, the earth listened to him, and the silver on the tree was _his_ to command.

(The peridexis was never fully comfortable in a 'physical' form; as soon as Bran's ultimate quest was done, the majority of the boy's power left him, letting Bran and his friends go their separate ways.)

4\. There is a mountain, many many worlds away, where particularly volatile wizards are told to sit and be on watch, and wait for wisdom to come to them.

(This is one of the places where the peridexis has specifically been told to keep watch; it does not fully understand the purpose of the exercise. Perhaps the Powers will one day explain...)

5\. S'ri'nah was ( _was_ ) a wizard; quick-witted and persuasive, she came out of her Ordeal thinking she _had_ to have everything her way to make her world a better place.

Her power play on her own planet succeeded, and her will spread to other worlds. Over time, and with the seeming approval of the Powers on her side, she slowly dominated her home galaxy.

(Also over time, her sanity crumbled. One night, unwilling to take any more of her hypocrisy, her wizardry... simply left her.

What was left of S'ri'nah was a vegetable, an empty wreck - but while her Empire was freed no one ever really knew _how._ )

___

5\. Sonia of the Thesselari had been no prodigy as a wizard, but the Ga'arian star system had known no one better at getting words out of absolutely _anything._

Even she, however, could get little more than a sense of _presence_ \- and appreciation - out of the Power she called her Light, even while she brokered friendships among Higher Powers.

(Having friends in High places, however, did not make her any more loved on her homeworld; her planet was _sevarfrith_ , and did not favor her. 

She died after a full-life, but - almost - entirely alone.)

4\. Ae'lit of Triion, the fourth planet in its star system, was a groupmind fond of chatting with what they called 'the Loneliest's Bane', counting it among its quietest members.  
They were a productive, long-lived unit, shaping mosses and star gasses alike.

(They had died quietly, poisoned by an overshadowed singular wizard while they had been sleeping, when no wizardry could have intervened.)

3\. Bulshaar was what most would have called a demon, a being formerly under the Oldest Outlier's sway - but curiosity for new forms of life brought him back. He took the Oath to help ease his boredom, and found an unexpected companion along the way.

(He was always troubled, and fighting his former kindred every day only made him more troubled. He took his own life, rather than give up his wizardry - his battle - any other way.

He was at least welcomed in Timeheart.) 

2\. Nae'whrl, an intelligence born of a white dwarf in the Andromeda Galaxy, was to the Thoth Power as Lugh had been to the One's Champion - which meant of _course_ it came to know wizardry as few others did.

(It burned hard, and died young, spurring the Fairest and Fallen with the certain knowledge the latter would _still_ be Reintegrated no matter how It fought-)

1\. On the verge of emptiness - of _worse_ than emptiness - there was a dream, a wizard unafraid, and a question.

Not that the question was going to be answered; perhaps explaining that would be better than leaving her on a fruitless quest.

( _"Wizards may always be here, but will you?"_

 _Well,_ she asked, once the Outlier had left. _Will I?_

 _/Let's go find out./_ )

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd part of the first batch is courtesy of one Huinesoron's headcanon, which you can read more on [in the notes here,](https://www.plotprotectors.org/posts/136972) though that story proper is actually [over here,](https://huinesoron.neocities.org/PPC/inLifesName.html) just scroll down to the title listings.


End file.
